


dive into the ocean

by issei



Category: Cinnamon Kitchen (original series), Original Works
Genre: M/M, swimming!AU aka free!!AU yes don't stare at me
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issei/pseuds/issei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira menyukai air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dive into the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> _"Cinnamon Kitchen" adalah original series yang diciptakan oleh[issei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/issei) dan [denayaira](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denayaira) dimulai dari cerita tentang dua karakter utamanya, (yang merupakan OC dari masing-masing creator) yaitu Akimoto Akira dan Junichi Manami. Untuk tahu lebih jauh mengenai seriesnya, dapat mengecek [masterlist berikut](http://denayaira.dreamwidth.org/4145.html). Namun karena cerita ini settingnya di alternate universe, pendalaman lebih jauh tidak begitu diperlukan! Dapat dianggap sebagai original fic yang berdiri sendiri tanpa perlu tahu banyak mengenai setting canonnya._

Akira menyukai air.   
  
Semenjak kecil, ketika keluarganya membawanya ikut ke pantai, maka ia dapat berlari sepuas-puasnya di pasir dan menghambur ke laut, laut, biru yang tak berkesudahan. Ia dapat menyelam dan membiarkan matanya perih oleh air namun euforia percik air dan kilaunya membuatnya sungguh bahagia.  
  
Walaupun orang tuanya sibuk memakaikan sunblock pada kakak dan adiknya, dan membiarkan ia menghambur hingga puas bermain, semua itu tidak mengganggunya selama kakinya menyentuh air.  
  
Di elementary, ia meminta orang tuanya kursus berenang dan diperbolehkan dengan mudah. [Inatensi yang sama. Namun gelora hatinya saat itu membayangkan kolam renang di musim panas membuatnya cukup menghiraukan perbedaan perhatian itu semua]  
  
Tungkai pucat Akira pertama kali menyelam ke dalam kolam dan menemukan balans dengan sendirinya.  
  
Ia menyukai—instrukturnya, dulu. Seorang pria kuliahan yang magang mengajari anak kecil berenang di kolam dekat rumah Akira, sepanjang musim panas. Ingatan tentang wajah instrukturnya itu tidak begitu ia ingat, namun tangannya yang lembut memapahnya untuk belajar menyibak air dengan kaki dan mengapung, membuat impresi dalam pikiran kanak-kanak Akira dulu. Orang ini baik.  
  
Dan instrukturnya itu adalah orang pertama yang memperhatikan Akira dengan eksklamasi senang dan bersemangat, ketika melihatnya pertama kali menendang dan mendorong dirinya maju beberapa meter sepanjang kolam itu, dengan papan selam.  
  
Akira terus berenang.  
  
Ia belajar menghiraukan hal-hal lain dengan cara menyelam ke dalam air saat suara ‘blub-blub-blub’ memenuhi telinganya, dan pandangannya jernih lewat kacamata renang hitam yang menutupinya. Seluruh badannya bergerak dalam gravitasi dan tujuan di ujung jalan, dan di saat-saat seperti itu, yang ada hanyalah Akira, dengan air.  
  
Di penghujung tahun sekolah dasarnya, ia mengikuti kompetisi renang pertamanya, yang ia masuki dengan nekad dan ijin orang tua yang tidak peduli (dan juga tidak hadir) dalam hari H itu. Yang ia tahu, di locker room ada banyak anak lain yang didampingi orang dewasa.  
  
Akira memakai celana renangnya, dan memasang kacamata.  
  
Di tengah kolam seukuran setengah olimpiade dan orang-orang yang memenuhi bangku penonton, setelah perenggangan, Akira menemukan lebih mudah menjejakkan kakinya yang kecil ke atas papan loncatan daripada anak-anak kecil lain. Tungkainya merapat dan siap. Ia tidak perlu melihat orang tuanya (dan vice versa). Yang ia ingat saat itu hanya letusan penanda dan dirinya melompat masuk, kembali ke air, tempatnya berasal—  
  
Dan mengayuh dengan mulus dan menendang, ke garis tujuan.  
  
(Adrenalin menguasainya, saat itu.)  
  
Saat Akira menyentuh tujuan, ia menoleh ke sekitar dan saat ia sepenuhnya keluar dari air, ia baru tahu bahwa ia yang pertama.  
  
\--  
  
Di kamarnya yang bercat biru, ia mulai meletakkan penghargaan atas hobinya satu persatu.  
  
Piagam-piagam itu hanya menumpuk debu, dan walaupun sesekali ibunya masuk ke kamar tidurnya, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka, jadi Akira memindahkannya saja ke atas lemari, tersembunyi.  
  
Sementara, hampir setiap hari ia menggunakan membershipnya untuk keluar masuk kolam renang, hanya bergegas naik ketika petugasnya mulai menutup pintu gerbang dan langit mulai malam. Akira tidak peduli airnya semakin dingin, dan petugasnya mengatakan, kau bisa masuk angin, nak. Akira menjawabnya dengan senyum sebelum masuk ke shower, membilas diri, dan kembali lagi esoknya.  
  
Di Junior High, ia menghabiskan tahun-tahunnya dengan memberikan fokus seadanya ke pelajaran sekolah dan berfokus pada teknik hobinya. Ia tumbuh tinggi di penghujung tahun, dan selama hal itu terjadi, tidak jarang Akira mendapat surat dengan bungkusan pink dan pita dan hal-hal yang siswi sekolahnya letakkan di loker tempat menaruh sepatunya.  
  
Saat salah satu dari mereka—seorang kouhai dengan rambut cokelat cantik dan tungkai yang jenjang dan pergelangan tangan ringan—menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya, Akira menerimanya.  
  
Pacarnya saat itu, seperti biasa, tidak mengambil banyak perhatian dari orang tuanya. Ia melakukan hal-hal yang sepatutnya dilakukan pacar. Dan kouhainya itu mengikutinya di kompetisi-kompetisi, memegang handuk. Berdandan sesuai selera Akira, dan untuk itu Akira menghadiahinya dengan beberapa ciuman.  
  
Mereka teman yang dekat.  
  
Di penghujung musim dingin—Akira mendapat surat tawaran dari U High untuk beasiswa penuh atas prestasi berenangnya. Kota tempat U High berada tiga kali naik kereta dari Tokyo, namun reputasinya yang melahirkan beberapa atlit renang di jepang dan fasilitasnya yang memadai (beberapa kolam renang level olimpiade) membuat Akira tanpa berpikir panjang, menerimanya.  
  
Pacarnya tidak menerima berita itu dengan mudah.  
  
Pertama—ia khawatir. Kemudian, dengan suara terisak, ia mulai menangis saat bertanya, Apa kau benar-benar ingin pergi? Meninggalkanku? Bagaimana aku harus mengunjungimu, mengambil kereta selama dua jam sepanjang weekend—  
  
Saat Akira tidak punya konsolidasi dan kata-kata yang ditemukannya dapat menghibur, kouhainya itu mengambil keputusan. Lebih baik mereka berpisah. Katanya, di antara isak dan senyum yang bergetar.  
  
Akira tidak punya keegoisan untuk mengejar saat perempuan itu berbalik pergi, berlari.  
  
\--  
  
Di U High, setelah mengurus administrasinya dan memindahkan barang dan mengatur, di musim semi Akira cepat-cepat menuju, sesuai peta, ke salah satu bangunan stadium yang tertutup namun menawarkannya percik air. Jaraknya beberapa ratus meter dari dormintori tahun pertama. Dari luar, di sela langkah-langkah cepatnya, ia dapat mendengar riak tenang kolam di dalam.  
  
Stadium pool indoor itu lebih megah dari yang ia bayangkan.  
  
Airnya lebih dingin daripada di Tokyo.  
  
Saat Akira mencelupkan kakinya pertama kali, dan langsung terbenam di bawah permukaan air, ia tahu akan banyak hal-hal baik yang akan ia ambil dari kolam ini. Akses masuk sebebasnya. Berenang di tengah malam. Atap yang bisa dibuka selama hari cerah. Bintang-bintang musim panas.  
  
Di antara anggota klub renang lain, tidak ada yang paling betah berlama-lama seperti dirinya.  
  
\--  
  
Setahun berlalu.  
  
Akira mengikuti pelajarannya tetap dengan tanggung jawab yang sama, dan semua itu tidak apa-apa dibandingkan euforia yang bisa ia gapai dengan berenang setiap hari.  
  
Saat itu musim semi, dan daun-daun sakura yang berguguran setelah ia kembali dari berkunjung singkat ke rumah menyibak dengan wajah-wajah anak baru tahun pertama yang sibuk pindah untuk masuk ke dormintori baru.  
  
Akira tidak memperhatikan mereka. Sudah beberapa hari ia mencoba dan menemukan kolam renang Tokyo tidak seluas dan sejernih yang ia inginkan.  
  
Di sore hari, setelah berpenganan di salah satu kafe dalam kompleks sekolah itu, ia bergegas mengambil baju ganti dan perlengkapan renangnya untuk pergi ke salah satu pool yang atapnya sedang dibuka.  
  
Penjaga stadium itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala padanya. Ia bahkan menitipkan kunci kolam pada Akira jika ia sudah selesai, tahu kalau anak itu bisa berenang sampai malam.  
  
Kubah itu sunyi. Setelah pemanasan, melakukan lap bolak-balik sambil menikmati kesegaran airnya, Akira membiarkan dirinya mengapung di atas punggung, menatap ke angkasa, ke bintang-bintang yang mulai cerah konstelasinya menjelang musim panas. Riak air mengisi kesunyian, ia dikelilingi air segar, dan permadani hitam bertaburkan bintang di atasnya—waktu tenang seperti ini adalah favorit Akira.  
  
Ia sempat memejamkan matanya sebentar, kakinya menyibak air lembut, ketika ia menyadari suatu suara. Langkah kaki. Bukankah tadi ia sudah menutup pintu?  
  
Akira menatap bayangan itu bergerak, terpaku sedikit melihatnya dan kemudian menapakkan kakinya ke tempat yang terang.  
  
Rambut pirang. Mata abu-abu. Seragam freshman.  
  
_“Ah-“_  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
( _Akira menyibak kakinya untuk menyembunyikan badannya di balik air. Freshman menatapnya dengan sedikit penasaran. Kemudian, mata abu-abu itu mendongak untuk menatap gemintang. Dan kearahnya lagi._  
  
“Ini pemandangan yang indah dilihat dari kolam.” Kata kouhai itu, mengobservasi. Senyumnya senang, dan jujur.)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
( _“Manami Junichi, 1-A. Anggota baru klub berenang! Senang bertemu denganmu, Akimoto-senpai._ )  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
( _“Matamu, senpai,” kata Junichi, saat Akira berenang padanya, ke tepian. Tangan yang dingin dan halus itu menyentuh pipinya yang basah._  
  
_“warnanya seperti lautan.”)_


End file.
